1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system with collapsible keyboard and alternate display function and processing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for a collapsible keyboard activating an application on a designated partial area of the system monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As personal computers have increased in power and decreased in size, portable computers have also become more useful and powerful. Modern computer systems require complicated steps to perform designated functions.
Generally, characters and symbols are input into a computer with a keyboard. Other input devices such as mouse pointers or light pens fail to offer input speed and ease to match the keyboard. Therefore, the popularity of keyboards remains universal.
Portable users require computer systems with slim, simple interfaces, easily transported between locations. Thus, there is a need for system with a collapsible keyboard and display capability compatible with portability.